The Luvians
Description Legended to be the souls of dragons trapped in the bodies of humans, there no race in existence more magically adapt and powerful or as influential to the history of the world, as luvians. Sharing almost all their physical attributes with humans, their appearance is almost indistinguish from humans to the untrained eye. If one looks closely , they will see the few attributes they share with their dragon brethren. Luvians have reptilian like, green eyes and inner ears that give them heightened senses of sight and sound. They also have a great endurance they get from the dragons that they benefit from greatly in battle, and more... personal enderverse. One of the most famous great attribute they tooks from the dragons in their longevity. It is not unheard of for a luvian to live to the ripe old age of 600, making them the longest lived individual of the world. This can also mean one can read of a luvian’s exploited in one nation in one century, and find references to the same person in many other nations that came before that nation or superseded it. As mentioned before, there is no race as powerful magically as luvians’ even their ancient dragon ancestors cannot measure up to and average luvian’s powers. Each and every luvians is capable of magic, and by adulthood, most can perform very advance spells, making them very dangerous and powerful enemies and allies. They are not without weaknesses though as they suffer from terrible claustrophobia that also comes from their dragon side. Also like their dragon cousins, luvians have heightened and intensified emotions that can make them seem more emotional than any other humanoid race. This can leave a disgruntled luvian appear savage and animalistic in nature, though they are far from this. Society and Culture Unlike the other humanoid races, luvians have no homeland, and seek none. Their very society revolves around the concept of unity, betterment, and protection of all the races of the world. Because of this they are, by choice, scattered about Atlantis, adapting to, learning from, and building onto the various other societies and nations of Atlantis. From this, the luvians benefit immensely as they further advance their ever changing culture with things they pick up from the others. Also unlike most civilizations, the luvians do not base their society on traditional classes and trivial things like honor and respect, but on intelligence and advancement of the mind. For one to social advance in luvian society, they must master not only master arcane arts, but learn to master wisdom and compassion to not only better yourself but all other around you. Their classes are not of a hierarchy, but rather equal coperaction to the benefit of the whole. The classes start with Nobalas that serve as sort of advisors to the other classes and usually lead them in times of strife, and will go out in the realms of nations to serve as advisors and aids to the leaders of the other races. They also are in charge of cataloging, storing, and protecting great libraries and artifacts that have been collected for study or hiding so they are not misused. Then there is the Fytoran class which is comprised of military/police troops that both defend the other class but also the world when needed. Next there are the Omnites which serve as both teachers and scientists of the luvians; educating the luvian young and peoples of the other races, and seeking out new discoveries and studying all forms of history, science, magic, and societies bringing new knowledge for the use of the other classes. Finally there are the Hyrians, what would be called the working class in other cultures, they are the backbone of the other classes, building their cities, constructing their tools and goods, and creating their art and literature. That is not to say luvians do not have a leader, but this leader is not chosen through a blood lineage, through feats of strength or power, or through elections, but through divine help. Ever since the collapse of their old ways, the luvians have chosen a leader by finding a true master of the holy blade, Kaytora. Since the sword will only choose one that is the most compassionate and wise, then only those who are given mastery of it are allowed to be crowned Tuvan, or king of the luvians. This person is given reign over all luvians, and is the force that binds the classes together. A Tuvan will only remain as such for as long as they are master of the holy blade. Because of this, every year there is a ceremony to either prove a Tuvan worthy of continuing his duties, or to find the next Tuvan. According this tradition, anyone can be made Tuvan, and it has even once led to a human spectator being crown Tuvan. The luvians believe in, and respect all the Atlantian gods, but do not worship them in the same way other cultures do. Rather than build vast temples and set up strict dogmas to follow, the luvians see their action as their own way of giving thanks to the gods. By working hard and bettering theirs and all other societies they exercise the luvians believe they thank the gods through using the abilities and tools the gods gave them. After all, if the gods made us how we are, who are we to decide that we must not use what they gave us, and that we must do more mundane and progress slowing things as long as we use these things for the good of the world.